


50 Shaydes of Haytham.

by DovahkiinStark



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Boys Will Be Boys, Dom/sub, Haytham Kenway's Journal, I'm Going to Hell, Inspired by 50 Shades of Grey, Kinky, M/M, My First Smut, NSFW, haytham kenway - Freeform, it will be fun, shay cormac - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-05-21 09:18:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14912666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DovahkiinStark/pseuds/DovahkiinStark
Summary: Haytham and Shay develop feelings, Shay sees something he shouldn't have, things snowball downhill from there...





	1. At Sea.

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my second family, The Animus Discord group. -Grandmaster Kenway

_Crash... wooosh..._ The waves crashed against the hull of the ship. Seagulls could be heard overhead, shrieking and crying. The ship's crew are on their break, chatting and laughing amongst themselves.

Haytham and Shay were working together on a mission, which ended in success. Both men gathered the information they were searching for that would benefit the Templar cause. Information about military plans and secrets etc... They had both boarded a small, modest little brig called  _Fortitude_ and was homebound to a British port where they will continue their journey to the Kenway residence. Unfortunately there wasn't enough space for Haytham and Shay to have their own rooms. Haytham had the bed, Shay, the hammock.

Haytham was hunched over his desk, scribbling away in his journal, writing down the secrets Shay and Haytham had collectively gathered in detail. Haytham sighed and rubbed his temples, being cooped up below deck for three and a half hours had taken its toll on the Grandmaster. He looked out of the window at the sea and closed his eyes. A gentle breeze caressed his face, blowing loose strands of hair onto his forehead and eyebrows. 

He was snapped back into reality by footsteps heading towards the room. He closed the journal and attempted to hide it under his hand, with the other, he put the quill back in the pot. The footsteps drew closer and closer.  _Thump. Thump. Thump_. 

A man clad in a red and black leather long coat approached the doorway. The coat was adorned with silver round buttons, a sword and pistol was strapped to his side, an air rifle strapped to his back and two heavy gauntlets strapped to his wrists. His hair, black and pulled back into a low ponytail like Haytham's.

"You're still workin' on that journal, Master Kenway?" Shay asked, worried about the Grandmaster. "It's been three an a half hours, sir" His Irish accent thick. The grandmaster removed his hand from the journal, lowering his guard around the fellow Templar.

"Has it really been that long?" Haytham enquiered, his crisp British accent now sounding hoarse and tired. "Yes, sir" The irishman replied.

"How about we go topside, sir?" Shay asked. "I can't, I have to finish writing down our findings." Haytham replied bluntly, picking up his quill again and opening the journal once more.

"All due respect, sir. It will do you good to get some fresh air and clear your head, we can't afford for any mistakes." Shay persisted, pointing at the journal on the desk.

Haytham paused for a few seconds, seemingly thinking about something. "You're right shay, we can't afford for any mistakes, could prove fatal should we get anything wrong."

Shay smiled to himself, pleased that he was able to convince the grandmaster to take a break.

Haytham rose from his chair and opened a draw, he placed the journal in the draw and produced a key on a leather string from around his neck. He closed the draw and locked it after himself. He put the key back round his neck and followed shay topside.

Once on deck, they made their way to the railing and rested their forearms on it, looking out to sea, the waves were quite choppy considering there was clear skies and no signs of a storm later on. A wave crashed against the hull, throwing a small spray into their faces. The the front of the ship lunged upwards by the force of another wave crashing. Shay and Haytham grabbed the rails till they leveled. "LOOK OUT!" one of the crew shouted as a huge wave came crashing on top of the two Templars, soaking them from head to toe. Haytham's hat flew off from the impact. Shay wiped the salty water from his face and laughed. "Well that's just great" The Grandmaster moaned, flicking his arms in an attempt to shake some water off. "Ah you'll be fine sir, tis just a bit o' water" Shay said retrieving the Grandmaster's hat and giving it back to him. Haytham muttered a thank you after the templar returned his soaking hat. "I'm going back below deck" he said before storming off, leaving a wet trail behind him and the soaking Templar on deck.

Haytham took his dripping hat off and put it on a hook to dry. He bagan undressing by removing his cape, dropping it on the floor with a thump. 

He took his belts off and removed his sword, propping it up against the bedpost, then slid the gauntlets off and put them on the desk.He began the tedious task of undoing the buttons on his coat, one by one he undone them until his torso was unrestricted by the buttons of his coat, he then hung it on the back of the door, starting on the buttons of his crimson waistcoat and working his way down, One by one, lower and lower and lower till he reached the draw strings of his trousers. He pulled the waistcoat off and rested it on the back of the chair whilst untying his cravat and chucking it on the bed.

 The Grandmaster stood there in just his shirt, trousers and shoes. the water had soaked underneath his coat and seeped through his waistcoat and shirt which was now sticking to his skin both top  _and_  bottom, redefining his bodily features, exposing his rippling chest muscles through the thin fabric. Meanwhile down south, the water had stuck the trouser fabric to skin, defining a body part he would rather keep hidden, in more detail than he would like. Haytham unbuttoned his shirt mid-way before being interrupted by Shay.

"Grandmaster I-" Shay abruptly stopped upon seeing the wet, half naked Templar. Shay felt his cheeks heat up, Haytham noticed this and slyly smirked causing the Irishman to fidgit on the spot uncomfortably. "Something you need Shay?" Haytham drew out eventually. Shay felt his trousers tighten at the sound of his voice. Of course Haytham noticed this and decided to tease the other Templar by undoing the remaining buttons. "Well?" Haytham asked. "I-I-um, the captain... uh, he wanted to see you" Shay stuttered like a virgin. Oh haytham was enjoying this. He then removed the shirt completely, screwed it into an ball and threw it onto the bed. Shay's trousers tightened to a painful level at the unholy sight of his Grandmaster topless. "I'll get some clean clothes on and go see him then." Haytham's voice low and hoarse. "well i'll leave ye to it then, sir." Shay said and exited the room as fast as he could. Haytham smirked again to himself.

 


	2. Alone time.

Shay approached the captain, cheeks still red, and his manhood still semi-hard. "Master Kenway will be up soon."  
"Good t'hear... y'ok there lad?" The captain asked. Shay instinctively put a hand to his crotch to hide his half tented trousers. "Just fine captain" shay replied. "Thats good to hear" a smooth voice behind him added. Haytham stood behind shay wearing his normal trousers and boots but just had a shirt on the top. Two buttons were undone which allowed shay to see a little bit of his chest below the collar bone. Seeing the exposed part of Haytham's chest made Shay's cock twitch making him shift uncomfortably on the spot.

"That wave got ye good earlier." The captain chuckled trying to disperse the sexual tension in the air. Haytham hummed in agreement. "Tis a day till port sir." The captain spoke again. "Thank you." Haytham said nodding politely turning on his heels and walking back to their room, leaving shay and the captain alone.

Once the captain was sure haytham was out of earshot, he finally spoke up. "Uhh, you can go down to the storage cabin if you need some... privacy." Shay stood somewhat shocked but also thankfull that he could have some time away from the Grandmaster. "Thank you." Shay replied politely, hand still guarding his crotch. Shay left the captain to his duties and decided to explore the lower decks

\- Time skip -

Once shay was below decks he looked around to see if there were any of the ship's crew around. Just as the captain promised, there was not a soul to be seen. He couldn't find an obvious entrance to the storage cabin so he looked around the floor, hoping to find a hatch, suddenly he nearly tripped on a rug that was Half heartedly positioned on the floor, a corner of a hatch peeking out from under the fabric.

Shay knelt down and grabbed the rug and pulling it sideways to expose a large hatch. The Templar pulled a chair next to the door and grasped the pull ring on the wooden door, pulling it upwards. With his other hand he grabbed a leg of the chair he pulled next to him and proped the heavy door on the seat. He went down on all fours, turned round and climbed down the ladder leading to the hidden storage compartment.

Once down, he had a look around to put his mind at ease that no one was around or watching him. 'Again, completely empty' he thought to himself. Shay unbuckled his belts and placed them on a barrel, he shrugged his coat off and slung it on the barrel next to the belts and looked down at his still tented trousers. Should he do this? 'Yes' he argued internally.

After some thought, he began un-tieing his trousers and pushed them down to his boots and pushed his undergarments down too, his cock springing free, half standing to attention.

He ran a finger from the base of his shaft all the the way to the head, his cock bobbing at the sensation. He teased the edge of the tip and around the hole, a small moan escaping his throat. He then grasped his shaft, moving his hand up and down, his dick now fully hardening as he continued to move his hand up and down. The tip started to leak precum, he stopped his fist at the head and moved his other hand to cup and gently fondle his balls. He rubbed the precum in and swirled his thumb around the red swollen flesh. His head fell back as he started to pump again, this time increasing the pressure and speed. Any rational and logical thoughts he had left, now gone completely. Only one person was in his thoughts right now, Haytham.

Shay groaned, beginning to squeeze and pull at his balls, pressure building up in his abdomen, his chest muscles tensing, breathing becoming more uncontrolled and hips beginning to thrust up into his hand. His hand moving faster, the pressure building more and more, starting to become unbearable. His cock pulsing in his hand now. Haytham's husky voice whispering in his mind "come for me, shay"

At that moment he slowed his pace but gripped onto his shaft tighter. A loud, long moan echoed the cabin as thick white spurts of semen erupted from his shaft and landing on his fist, still moving and milking the last remaining amounts he had left. He slumped down against a crate, now panting and stopping his hand's movement.

He got up and retrieved a tissue with his clean hand and wiped up his other hand, his cock going limp. After cleaning up after himself, he pulled his undergarments and trousers back up. He shoved the tissue into the pocket of his coat and slung it on, bending down to retrieve his belts. Once all buckled up, he climbed back upstairs and pulled the chair away.

Shay bent down and threw the rug back over the hatch, covering it as it was before. As though nothing ever happened, he made his way back up to his cabin.


	3. Training.

"Ah, there you are Shay." The familiar sound of Haytham's voice echoing behind him. Shay turned to face the other Templar. "Grandmaster" He greeted with a small nod. "I thought a walk 'round the ship would do me good, sir".

"Quite" Haytham replied putting his hands behind his back starting to walk slow, expecting shay to follow. Shay got the idea and walked alongside the Grandmaster. "We will be arriving at port tomorrow, once there a carriage will be waiting to take out bags straight home. We will stop halfway at an inn for food and a drink. Unless you want to make more frequent stops." Haytham added, looking slightly towards Shay enough to see his reaction, the other man blushed slightly.

Shay tried to push the thoughts for Haytham wanting to jump into bed with him aside and think normally. "Sure, depends how rough the journey is sir." The two made their way topside. Shay noticed a circle of chalk on the floor. "Sir, why is there chalk on the floor?" Shay asked confused. "For training" Haytham put bluntly, he nodded at the captain who nodded back. "I've made and arrangement with the captain to have an hour on deck to ourselves to train as we haven't done so for a while. The captain had dropped anchor and was making his way below deck to give the two some privacy.

Haytham made his way inside the circle and drew his sword and pointed it in Shay's direction. "Are you game?" Haytham asked. "O'course sir." Shay replied drawing his sword and stepping into the ring. The two circled inside the ring like sharks waiting for someone to go first, it was Shay who decided to take the first swing aiming at Haytham's stomach. Haytham brought his sword down and across, hitting Shay's sword out of the way, he recovered and swung back at Shay aiming for the shoulder, Shay jumped back. He then lunged forward with his sword towards the Grandmaster taking him by surprise, Haytham tried to step backwards, his hat fell and shay had slashed his sleeve barely missing his arm, a small line of red marked his cut sleeve.

Haytham's eyes narrowed menacingly at Shay. Shay slightly taken aback at the look slightly dropped his guard giving the other man the opportunity to make another attempt, Shay came back to his senses and just about blocked, Haytham was taking a step towards Shay with each strike attempt, Shay blocking every advance. The sound of steel on steel sounded the otherwise quiet deck. Shay decided to change things up, he waited till Haytham was about to attack again and he stepped sideways making the Grandmaster slash at nothing but air, he looked round at the Irishman in surprise at the change of tactic but before he could do anything back Shay had struck haytham's hip with the blunt side of his sword, hard. Haytham grimaced slightly. "Well done Shay" Haytham called, both men stopping to catch their breaths. After a short break the fight continued with the sound of swords clashing again.

Haytham had that menacing look towards Shay again but this time it seemed different, almost  _darker_... Haytham lunged at Shay with a powerful strike that put shay off balance, he struck again smacking the sword from his hand and outside the ring. Shay regained his balance and adopted an unarmed fighting stance. Haytham swung again, Shay dodging and grabbing his sword arm and quickly bringing it behind Haytham's back, he yelped and dropped his own sword. After clattering to the floor Shay kicked it out of the ring. Both men were now unarmed.

both men were now swinging punches at each other, both men dodging, blocking and countering the other's moves. Haytham noticed Shay was beginning to tire. It was haytham's turn to lunge at Shay, he didn't anticipate Haytham would use his own move against him. It knocked shay to the ground, the Grandmaster used this advantage to pounce on Shay, who was now on the floor with Grandmaster of the Templar Order on top of him. Shay blushed profusely again. Haytham had his hands either side of Shay's head, caging him underneath him. "Best be more careful Shay." haytham teased. Shay felt his member stiffen  _again._ Haytham noticed it,  _felt it even_. Haytham's own member betrayed him and started to harden above Shay. Both of their cocks pressing against fabric and touching each other. Haytham grinded his hips slightly, Shay had to suppress a moan as he squirmed underneath Haytham. 

Both men heard noises of the crew coming up onto deck, their hour of training was over. Haytham got up, retrieved his sword and sheathed it. He turned to Shay who was still on the ground, erection evident and proud. "We arrive at port in a few hours, make sure your belonging are packed, afterwards you have free time." He bent down and picked up his hat, his erection too was evident, he held his hat low to hide his tented trousers. Haytham begun to make his way below deck. Shay got up finally and put a hand to his groin again and hurried after the Grandmaster for some reason. When he got below deck, he looked left and right for the other man but could not find him, instead he went to their room to pack.

Shay got into their room, shut the door and sat on haytham's bed. He pulled his case from under the bed and began packing. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Shay threw an item of clothing over his groin and answered the person on the other side of the door. "Come in." The door opened and the Captain spoke. "Have a good training session?" He asked, Shay's member stiffened a little bit more underneath the item of clothing. "Yes, it was good. Great to get the muscles working again" he trailed off. The Captain only chuckled. "We will be arriving on land in an hour or so." Shay thanked him with a nod and watched as the Captain walked out and shut the door. He moved the item of clothing away and looked down... He has to remedy this  _again._ He got up and made his way to the door and towards his  _private place._

 _-_ Small time skip. -

Shay moved the rug out the way and opened the trap door. As he decended he heard a shuffle.  **Rats? Big rats?** Shay thought. He looked around and began unbuttoning his trousers, suddenly something went behind him and tried to put a hand over his mouth, he grabbed the hand and turned to face the person, turning their hand in the process.  _It was Haytham._   **Why would Haytham be down he-**   **oh...** Shay was flush against Haytham, he felt his erection that was till there like his own.  **He's here for the same reason I am.** Shay thought.

"Hello Shay" Haytham breathed in his ear.


	4. Grandmaster's Orders - 250 views special.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start to heat up between Haytham and shay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey you, yea you! This chapter marks 250 views on this story. Thanks to everyone who had commented, left kudos and viewed this mess of a story in general! without the views, the kudos and your encouraging comments, i probably would have deleted it by now. 
> 
> Again,  
> Thank you.  
> X

  

 

 

> "Hello Shay" Haytham breathed in his ear.

Shay swallowed. "What are you doing here, sir?" He asked not letting go of Haytham's hand. "The same reason as you, i presume" The Grandmaster said casually.  ** _Why or how is he not reacting?_** Shay thought as Haytham's hand snaked down to tenderly cup Shay's tented trousers. He gasped and stepped back letting go of Haytham's hand. He didnt know what to think, he couldn't... How could he after that. 

 

"Did you not like that?" Haytham asked cautiously, carefully studying his facial features for any kind of sign that meant no. Shay did like it, a lot, he just didn't want to admit it. 

 

"Should i take that as a yes?" Haytham asked again, Shay just blushing red. "I guess so. Shay you can always say no, remember that." He added, putting emphasis on the no. "It’s probably too late for that now." Shay spoke finally. "It's never" Haytham contradicted. 

 

Haytham stepped forwards closer to shay. "So?" He asked softly, looking into Shay's eyes. Shay nodded blushing even more.

 

Haytham put his hand round the back of the other man's neck and kissed him, shay put a hand on Haytham's hip and returned the kiss which rapidly grew more heated, Haytham grabbed Shay's bum the Irishman moaned into the kiss. Haytham broke away from the kiss and started to peck at his neck below his chin and go lower and lower going down to his collar and pulling it down to expose the collar bone and kissed it, Shay moaning quietly the whole time. "I'm going to do it again Shay, ok?" Haytham asked. Shay nodded "yes" He moaned. Now that Haytham happy knowing he had verbal confirmation from Shay, he knew Shay wanted it, he just wanted him to say it.

 

Haytham snaked his hand down once more and cupped Shay's tent, he groaned at the touch, Haytham smirked and began to move his hand back and forth causing ore friction, he moaned a bit louder than last time, Haytham could feel both Shay's and his length harden after each rub of Shay's. He continued rubbing and gently squeezing, Shay put grabbed Haytham's free arm for support. Haytham took this as a sign that he was getting close and withdrew earning a dark look and scowl from Shay who raised an arm, Haytham's hidden blade wrist tensed up instinctively expecting danger. it was Shay's turn to wrap his arm round his Grandmaster's neck and pull him close for a kiss. Haytham's arm relaxed and he brought it to the other man's arm, holding it as they kissed. Shay decided he wanted to tease the Grandmaster by running his hand along the inside of his leg, just stopping as he reached his balls. It sounded like Haytham growled slightly every time he did that until Shay actually grabbed his balls and squeezed them gently. Haytham nearly come undone on the spot.

 

Haytham walked over to a crate, put his hands behind his back, looked down at his crotch and back up at Shay, his eyes dark with desire and lust. "Come here, get on your knees and suck your Grandmaster's cock, that's an order." Shay smirked at him whilst he took his gloves off, stuffed them in is coat pockets and took the coat off and slung it near Haytham's feet. He was thankful that he only had his trousers and shirt on. Shay walked over and got on his knees, his coat adding padding between the floor and him. With Haytham's trousers still on, he cupped his balls with one hand and run a finger along the outline of his cock with the other, he then began to rub and gently squeeze the hardened flesh through the fabric. Haytham quickly grew tired of the teasing and became impatient. "Enough of this nonsense, undo them." He bluntly put.

 

Shay obediently starting undoing Haytham's trousers and carefully pulled them down. Haytham's cock finally free and standing proud. Shay brought a hand to the older man's cock wrapping his fingers around it, squeezing it gently. Haytham groaned as his head fell back. Shay began moving his balled fist up and down the other man's length with even pressure, occasionally speeding up or increasing the pressure. It was obvious Haytham either hadn't touched himself like this in a long time or hasn't been touched like this by anyone else before. Because Shay had full control over him. Shay decided to try a new tactic, he twisted his fist around and up and down the other man's length earning low rumbling groans escaping from the Grandmaster's throat as he lost control of himself. Shay was liking this sight a lot."I want to hear you moan louder." Shay said trying to sound dominant. He hadn't done anything like this before. Shay increased the pressure again a bit more earning a much louder moan from the other templar just as requested. "Uhhhh shayy." He breathed. Shay wanted to try something he always wanted to do to his Grandmaster. 

 

He lowered his head and kissed the tip, Haytham's hips jerking forward at the sudden new contact. "Ugh" came another muffled groan. Shay lowered his head again and kissed the tip and moved lower, still kissing his length, Haytham biting down on his lip the whole time. Shay now reaching his balls, kissing them too. He took one in his mouth and gently sucked, Haytham gripping onto his shoulder as he sucked one ball and then the other. He kissed his way back up to the tip and without warning, he took Haytham's lenth into his mouth and began sucking. "Ahhh, fuck." Haytham swore. He began to slowly thrust into Shay's mouth. Shay wanted to tease again and hummed on the cock in his mouth. Haytham's hand pushing Shay down further on his cock, his head falling back and hitting the box behind him. Shay sucked harder but slower. "Please Shay, mercy." He begged. Shay smirked to himself. He then began an aggressive assault sucking harder and faster on the cock, Haytham's hips rapidly thrusting to meet Shay's pace. Shay was eager to get his Grandmaster to completion. "Oh shay, fuck shay! Oooh fuck." Haytham moaned desperately. Haytham's cock pulsed in his mouth and a few moments later his hips slowed to a jutting motion as he spilled into Shays mouth with a long "aahhhhhhh" his grip on Shay's head tightened as he drained the last few spurts from his cock. 

 

Haytham slumped against the boxes he sat on. He gently stroked Shay's head as the other man licked his cock clean. "Shay" he breathed again. Shay rose and kissed the Grandmaster who tasted the salty flavour of his own semen. As they kissed, Haytham snaked a hand down to shay’s now painful erection and held it in his palm, squeezing gently again, shay moaning into the kiss.

This was all the proof Haytham needed to let him know Shay was ready. He let go of Shay’s bulge and moved them up to his hips, fingers finding his buckles. Shay helped him undo his trousers and pull them down, freeing his erection that was standing proud. Haytham pulled him into a kiss again, kissing his neck making the other man groan. While Shay was distracted, Haytham took this opportunity to snake his hand down again. This time there wasn’t a barrier of fabric in the way, he was completely exposed. Haytham wrapped a hand around the length standing proud, Shay reacted immediately moaning into the kiss near biting down on Haytham's lip. Haytham continued to palm Shay's cock, the Irishman still moaning under his touch. Haytham squeezed a little harder, he was rewarded with a louder groan from Shay and then him burying his head into the nape of his neck. 

Haytham thought he'd teased and tortured Shay enough. He brought Shay into a kiss and moved his hands to Shay's hips, turning him round and guiding him to the boxes he sat on. Now with Shay sat on the boxes, Haytham looked down at Shay with dark, hungry eyes and got to his knees, he was in no mood for teasing for that time was over. He went straight to sucking Shay off. He put his hands on the other man's thighs, kissed the tip and engulfed it in one fluid movement. Shay gasped and grabbed Haytham's hair. Haytham sat up, a serious look plastered over his face. "I do not permit any kind of hair pulling. Such disobedience will merit... a  _punishment._ " Haytham said while stroking Shay's length. He wen't back to sucking, this time cupping his balls and gently squeezing. Shay's head falling back and hitting the box behind him. Haytham moved his hand that was cupping his balls to stroke the length as he sucked, his other hand running up and down the inside of his thigh. Shay's pleasure quickly building. Haytham sensed this as Shay's cock pulsed in his hand and mouth. Haytham wanted to see how Shay would react when he decided to suck just the tip and pump his hand harder and faster. Shay was muttering obscene words under his breath and groaning louder. Shay didn't care about the punishment and grabbed Haytham's head, Haytham knew he was close and tightened his grip more but withdrew sucking his tip which was bright red by now. Shay moaned even louder before exploding with a desperate cry. "Haytham" he near shouted, his hips jutting.

Once Shay had come down from his high, Haytham handed him a rag to clean himself up with. Haytham pretended that Shay didn't grab his hair but will remember it for the future. Haytham picked up his tricorn and put it back on. "I'll see you on deck later Shay." he said with a curt nod and walking off leaving Shay in the dark to his thoughts. Shay redressed himself and waited a few minutes before leaving his private place so it didn't look suspicious.  _ **What does this mean? Why is the Grandmaster acting this way and what punishment would he have in store for me?**_ Shay thought as he walked up to the top deck for some fresh air.


	5. Walls.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haytham and Shay arrive at port, Haytham isn't happy, Shay gets told off and doesn't know why...

Shay leaned on the ship's railing, the salty sea breeze blowing on his face, a feeling he was familiar with and enjoyed. Haytham walked down the steps from talking to the captain and strode towards Shay. Joining the other Templar, he looked over at the sea. Just looking and listening, listening to the sound of the waves crashing against the hull of the ship and the sound of gulls shrieking, when Shay was the first to speak. "Tis beautiful, isn't it sir? Ah how I never get tired of this." Haytham turned to the younger man who was smiling adoringly at the lapping waves and just the general serenity of the sea. He hummed in agreement and looked towards the sea again, also sharing the young man's smile. A few minutes passed when Haytham was the one to speak up this time. "We will be arriving at port shortly" he said ever so softly as though trying not to spoil the mood. "I know, sir" Shay replied just as gently. The two men continued to watch the waves for another 10 minutes before Haytham spoke up again. "We should probably begin to pack our bags up soon." he said sounding a bit more normal. Shay hummed in agreement this time.

 

An hour later the ship had docked and their bags had been packed onto the carriage that was waiting for them at port. The two men entered the carriage, "The Kenway mansion" Haytham demanded, his English accent at blending with the new atmosphere. The carriage jolted forward and the sound of hooves clicked and clacked on the cobbles of london. "It's going to be a long journey Shay, I trust you've brought something to entertain yourself with." Haytham said to the Irishman who was peering out of the carriage window. Shay turned to face him with a slightly displeased face. "I don't think I do, sir." he replied. Haytham frowned slightly "Well, i'm sure you'll think of something" He murmured whilst flicking through his book. Shay then remembered he had his journal and a stick of graphite in his pocket. He opened it to the back and sat for a minute or so, observing his surrounding for inspiration. He eventually settled on drawing a horse and carriage. 

Shay sat and drew multiple things in the back of his journal, such as the horse and carriage, the Morrigan, his pistol and a couple of bust drawings of his Templar comrades; Charles Lee and George Monro. He was pleased with himself and decided to reward himself with a nap which lasted two and a half hours complete with soft snores and the occasional fidget. Haytham grumbled to himself every time Shay snored and fidgeted in his direction. Suddenly Shay let out an almighty snore and that tipped Haytham over the edge. He tried to breathe in and calm himself but failed when Shay snored again. Haytham closed his book and showed no remorse when he slammed the book into Shay's shoulder "Will you be quiet, boy!?" haytham shouted, definitely waking the sleeping man up. Shay turned to the other Templar startled and rubbing his shoulder. "What was that for?"  Shay asked quietly. Confusion still on his face. "You were snoring" Haytham replied bluntly. "Well that's not my fault" He replied slightly agitated. Haytham grumbled knowing shay was right. Seeing the slight defeat in the Grandmaster's face, he decided to change the mood. "What d'ya thing o'these?" Shay asked softly offering the book to haytham. Haytham took the book and studied the drawings, his expression softening. "These are good Shay, I didn't take you for an artist." Shay chuckled as the other man looked at the busts of the Templars, Haytham's eyebrows rose a fraction with surprise. "very good" he repeated again while handing the book back.

Shay sat for half an hour taking in the new surroundings. Getting bored again, he looked around the interior of the carriage. Not finding anything interesting, he turned to Haytham who was completely fascinated by his book. His eyebrows furrowed in concentration, eyes weary and tired due to the amount of time they've spent traveling. Shay found it captivating watching him. Quietly he took his note book and graphite stick out again and began to draw his Grandmaster. Another thirty minutes passed and he'd finished drawing Haytham reading and had put the book away. Shay sat there and smiled to himself and continued to watch the Grandmaster who was putting his book away now. "Not too far now." Haytham spoke after a very long period of silence. Shay hummed in contentment. Haytham spoke again "When we get indoors, we'll have some time to rest and unpack before dinner. Tomorrow we get down to  _business_ " He said, pausing slightly on 'business'. Shay nodded to himself but was confused as to why he paused. 

 _ **Maybe he wishes to fuck me?**_   Shay thought to himself.  _ **Why not now?**_ He thought again. The two were sitting fairly close to each other as the carriage was a bit small.  _ **Should I touch him?**_   Shay thought to himself. Shay brought his hand up and gently squeezed Haytham's upper thigh causing the older man to turn in utter shock and confusion. "What on earth are you doing?" He asked, voice a higher pitch. "I-um..." Shay stuttered. "I dunno, I thought you were hinting at something" He managed, panic rising in his chest. "No, why would I do that? Were essentially in public" He replied in a hushed tone. Another carriage with a family trotted bast their own and Shay's cheeks brighten. He turned to face Haytham "I'm sorry." he stammered. Haytham rested his book on his crotch, his cock betraying him. Secretly he wanted this, secretly he wanted to fuck him hard in the back of this carriage He had nowhere to run, neither of them did so they just sat there in awkward silence until the carriage slowed to a stop.

"Here we are" Haytham said getting up and out of the carriage, tiredness evident in his voice. His cock still semi firm from shay squeezing his thigh, he pulled his coat down further, hiding it successfully. Shay closed the carriage door behind him and stood in awe at the sight and magnitude of Haytham's family mansion. Haytham turned to see Shay's awestruck face and smiled. "come on then, I don't pay you to stand there and swallow flies." Haytham said impatiently with a hint of amusement in his voice. He strode towards the door.  _ **Look at the cocky bastard, swaggerin' like he owned the place... well... technically does.**_ Shay thought to himself whilst hurrying along behind him. 

Haytham unlocked the door and maids and other waiting staff were hurrying around doing their own thing, Shay gawked at the sight. Haytham removed his tricorn, cape and coat and placing them on hooks. "Use what hooks you wish, the bedrooms are downstairs, the upstairs rooms are sitting rooms, study rooms and the dining room." Haytham said not turning round. Shay wiped his boots and followed the Grandmaster upstairs. "My study room and bedroom are there, both are out of bounds unless I explicitly give you permission to do so." Haytham said sternly. "Yes sir, where is my room?" Shay asked watching the waiting staff leave his bags at the top of the stairs. "Next to mine or whatever room you wish if you are not comfortable with that." He replied walking towards his study room. Facing the front door of the house from outside, Haytham's room the first on the left, Shay's was next to that overlooking the London streets. He thought Shay would enjoy the view.

\---- Shay POV ----

Shay decided to stay in the pre-allocated room next to Haytham's. It was a nice and spacious room with windows that overlooked the busy streets of London. He loved the view and realised that was the reason why Haytham put him there. After spending so much time on the Morrigan sailing and exploring new places, he had a love and appreciation for lovely views. Shay was thankful haytham put that into consideration when choosing his room. Shay put his bag on his bed and opened it, he hung his shirts up on one side of the wardrobe and his trousers on the other. His underwear went in the cabinet. He undone his belt buckles and left them on the table along with his sword and dagger set, his pistols , rifle and pouches. He also took his gloves, jacket and waistcoat and put them away leaving him in his white shirt, black trousers and boots. Once he he was finished unpacking, he closed the bag and put it under the bed.

 

\---- Haytham POV ----

Haytham closed his door and sighed, he walked over to his chair, pulled it out from under the desk and sat in it. Slumping down further in the chair he rubbed his temples.  ** _What have you done, you old fool? You couldn't keep it in your trousers could you?_**   He inwardly scolded himself.  _ **It was meant to be a professional trip... Well it never would have turned out like that, would it?  To think, the poor boy has feelings for me... I'm leading him on a dangerous path of pain and misery...**_ ****He thought to himself. Feeling ashamed and regretful. Haytham stared down at his book. _ **I need to talk to him about this, I need to break this off.**_   Haytham picked up a sheet of paper and his quill and began writing.

    _Shay,_

_I need to speak to you in privacy about some concerns. Come to my study in ten minutes._

_Haytham E Kenway._

He folded the letter and put it in an envelope addressed to Shay. He picked up the small bell on his desk and rung it. Haytham's butler walked into the room "Sir" He greeted. "Give this letter to Master Cormac." He replied bluntly giving the butler the letter. "Yes sir." The butler replied, taking the note and leaving the room. Haytham mentally began preparing for the upcoming conversation.

 

\---- Shay POV ----

 **Knock knock knock** "Come in." Shay called out. The butler entered, handed him the letter, curtly bowed and left, all without saying a word. Shay examined the front of the envelope and come to the conclusion that the letter was from Haytham considering the handwriting. He opened the letter and read it. Shay was a bit confused but panic slowly began to rise in his chest when he remembered he grabbed his thigh.  _ **Shit, am i really in trouble for that?**_   Shay pulled a silver pocket watch with a red templar cross with gold edging from his pocket and opened it to check the time.

 

\---- 10 minutes later. ----

Shay stood outside the Grandmaster's study and knocked firmly three times. "Come in Shay." Haytham relied from the other side of the door. Shay entered the room, closing the door behind him. Shay stood to attention before the Grandmaster's desk, hands behind his back, standing upright. "Have a seat Shay." Haytham said motioning to the chair in front of his desk. Shay felt that panic rise in as he took his offer and sat down placing his hands in his lap nervously.

"Shay, i'd like to apologise for what happened on the ship, I can't let this continue, If we continue with whatever  _this_ is, your going to get hurt or killed. Hanging around me is dangerous Shay... That's why I can't let this continue." Haytham said trying not to let his emotions get the better of himself. "I'm sorry." He added softly, voice cracking slightly. "Sir, I can handle myself, I am your most trusted am I no-" Shay started

"Yes Shay you  _can_ handle yourself, there is no doubt about that in my mind." Haytham boomed interrupting the younger man. "It's just... I don't want you getting  _hurt_." He added again, quieter and softer. Shay sat there at a loss for words, mouth open slightly, suddenly he stood up from his chair, nearly sending it flying "Sir... with all due respect I have been hurt soo many times over, I  _can_ handle myself in that respect." He contradicted "I  _want_ to be with you  _Haytham_ " He added, voice and heart brimming with emotion, face stern,holding back tears pricking his eyes. Haytham sighed loudly and buried his head in his hand. "Shay... i'll be the death of you... I don't want that blood on my hands." He looked up at Shay slowly. "I don't want  _your_ blood on my hands." He said almost in a whisper.

Shay stood there for a moment, thinking and studying Haytham's saddened face. He looked at Haytham who had just showed his deepest, darkest fear; Vulnerability and losing him. Shay knelt down in front of the Grandmaster, raised his hand and rested it on Haytham's cheek, his warmth radiating through his cheek. He gently turned Haytham's face towards him and stared into his eyes. "I  _want_ to be with you, You are the only person I have ever loved like this. I would walk through the gates of hell and back again as many times necessary for  _you_ , I want to stand by you and with you in your darkest days. I will gladly shoulder any consequences and burdens along the way, for  _you._ " Shay said still staring into his eyes intently. Even Shay was shocked and surprised with what just came out of his mouth. Haytham's eyes had filled with tears more, his mouth open just like shay's earlier, he had no thoughts and was absolutely speechless. Shay leant forward and kissed Haytham on the lips softly, stroking his cheekbone with his thumb. Haytham closed his eyes and embraced the kiss, putting his own hand on Shay's cheek, a tear running down his cheek,Shay felt it and wiped it away tenderly breaking away from the kiss. "I love you, you stupid old man." the Irishman said, a smile on his face. Haytham cleared his throat and gently held the hand on his cheek. "Shay... are you sure?" He emphasised. "I don't want no harm to fall on you, physical, mental or emotional." "Sir, being a Templar has exposed me to those pains many times over. It's not going to change the way i feel for you." Shay said hoping to reassure the older man. 

Haytham gave up trying to regain his composure, his walls had just been broken, Shay had seen the worst of him. Haytham just sat there forehead on forehead and whispered.

 

      " _I love you, Shay Patrick Cormac._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so no smut in this one but there will be in the next one. I hope this will suffice as an apology for my umm... absence. ;P


End file.
